Baby Bumps
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Two Turks, their pregnant wives, and a competition. ReTi with Tselena oneshot for fire mystic.


Baby Bumps

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

Two men shambled into work, one at his usual time, the other actually on time for the first time in awhile.

"So, what was it this time?" Tseng asked Reno.

"Hash browns covered in hot fudge, you?"

"Vanilla and squid ice cream."

Both the Turk's wives were pregnant and while there were days when both men felt like shouting their joy to the world there were also days like today: waking up after two hours of sleep dealing with a hormonal spouse who demanded the most disturbing concoctions and then going to work.

Somehow they managed to get through the day, Rude being even more quiet than usual as his two fellow Turks would snap at anything he said.

Reno sighed in relief as he walked through the front door of his home. Tifa met him with a wide smile on her face and waddled over to him as best she could, her eight month pregnant belly touching Reno before her hands did.

"Re, welcome home! I'm sorry if I was a bit demanding last night. You go lay down and rest, alright?" Reno nodded and went to do just that but Tifa stopped him as he was going up the stairs.

"Almost forgot, I'm inviting Elena and Tseng over for lunch tomorrow, just giving you a heads up." Reno nodded again and was asleep a minute later as he crashed onto his bed.

It wasn't until his wife slid into bed beside him that night that his eyes opened wide.

Tifa and Elena.

Both pregnant.

In the same house.

How would he survive?

* * *

Around noon the next day the doorbell rang. Answering it, Reno was soon brushed aside by Elena, the blonde quickly spotting Tifa and embracing her.

Well, as best as could be expected given her condition.

Tseng followed after, smiling a little, although Reno could tell his boss was looking forward to this get together as much as he was. Normally Tifa and Elena getting together was great. They chatted and laughed much like any two pairs of friends would. But since they had gotten pregnant, Reno and Tseng noticed how competitive both women got about their pregnancies. And they would gloat about the tiniest perceived edge they had over one another.

For example, Elena pointed out that her breasts were half an inch larger than Tifa's, the blonde's bust having expanded immensely during her pregnancy. Tifa shot back that her baby kicked a lot more than Elena's.

It was quite ridiculous but any attempt at ending or critiquing this behavior on the part of their husbands would be met with narrowed eyes, an utterance about idiotic husbands, and if the wife was feeling particularly upset about it, two nights on the couch.

So Reno and Tseng were forced to endure it. And today was looking to be no exception as the two expecting females soon stopped their laughter and observed each other.

"My belly is bigger, don't you think Elena?" Tifa asked.

"No, I think mine is," Elena answered. They stood up then and moved closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. Elena's shoulders slumped a few moments later as she saw the brunette's large gut was sticking out farther than hers. "Alright, you won that contest, but my thighs are fatter, see?" Elena sat down once more and positioned her leg so Tifa could see how much Elena's muscle had turned to flab.

The barmaid moved her own thigh beside Elena's for comparison.

Elena was right, for although Tifa had her share of thunder, it wasn't quite as thunderous as Elena's thigh.

Two pairs of brown eyes stared at each other before both spoke at the same time.

"Butt comparison."

So, with Reno dragging one of the full body mirrors from the bedroom to the living room, the two women stood side by side once again, the mirror able to show just whose butt was the biggest.

Tifa smirked after a minute of checking and slapped one of her butt cheeks, the added weight she had gained in the previous months showing in the ripple that flowed out from her slap.

A tape measure used by Tseng further showed that Tifa's caboose was two inches thicker than Elena's respectable junk in the trunk.

However, before Tifa could gloat some more two near identical roars rang out.

"Guess it's lunch time," Elena said.

And as their wives made their way to the table, Tseng whispered to Reno.

"Do you have enough food?"

"Yeah, I bought two hundred gil worth."

The last time the two pregnant friends were together a couple of months ago at Elena's house, they had run out of food before Tifa or Elena were full. Tseng was sent out for more and ended up sleeping on the couch for a week, not to mention the glares Tifa shot him the rest of the time they were together.

Of course Reno had made sure to get only what the doctors had ordered Tifa and Elena to eat and while there was some junk food, it was at the recommended level. But the two women couldn't care less.

Food was food.

And so another contest began while Tseng and Reno munched on some salad, washing it down with some spring water.

* * *

After an hour of enjoying their food and chatting away, Tifa and Elena rubbed their full bellies and gave two delicate belches of satisfaction.

"Five plates," Elena said. Tifa gave a sigh but nodded.

"Four, congrats on winning." Elena smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"There's still time before we're due, you could beat me." Tifa returned her smile and nodded in understanding.

"So what's the final total?" Tifa asked. Elena then produced, from Hammerspace apparently, a tiny blue notepad.

"Well on our last visit you beat me in belly, thigh, and breasts while I beat you in butt, plates consumed, and number of weird cravings. This time we're tied again only you beat me in the butt category and I beat you in the thighs. So in total...we're tied ever since we started comparing."

"Okay, then that means the next meeting is it. No hard feelings if you lose."

"Understood and may the best woman win!"

The two then hugged one last time, kissed their respective husbands on the cheeks, and thanked them for putting up with their odd behavior as well as the occasional mood swing.

Tseng and Reno both replied that it was no problem.

* * *

Elena and Tseng left then and as they got into their car, Elena started crying.

"What is it honey?" Tseng asked.

"My butt and belly! I wanted to win!"

"Well...we'll train really hard until you meet again, alright? But first we have to check with the doctor and see if it's safe, alright?" Elena wiped her eyes and grinned widely.

"Oh Tsengy, you're the best!" Elena gave him a big kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Wait until we get home. I've got a new set of maternity lingerie that's itching to be pulled of with your teeth," she purred.

Needless to say, Tseng stepped on the gas.

* * *

Tifa lowered herself into bed later that night and cuddled with her husband.

"Thanks for everything today Reno. You're amazing!"

"You deserve it babe," Reno replied, smirking a little. However the smirk vanished when he noticed Tifa's glare.

"Babe? Are you insinuating that I'm a pig that can talk?!"

"No Tifa, not at all it's-"

"Couch..." Tifa muttered.

"Babe I..."

"Couch!" she roared.

Reno bolted out of bed and ran downstairs to the living room.

Ten minutes later, however, he heard the bedroom door creak open and Tifa's voice called down to him.

"Reno...you can come up..."

She sounded like she was sobbing.

So Reno went back to his bedroom and lay beside his wife. The pregnant fist fighter bawled and hugged onto Reno like he was her favorite teddy bear.

"I'm...so...sorry...Re..." Reno patted her back at that and tried to soothe her.

"It's alright, I understand-"

"No, it isn't! I'm just a fat cow who is into a stupid competition with another woman! And you are so amazing...and I yell at you for it..."

Reno decided to stroke her back then and soon enough Tifa fell asleep, snores billowing from her mouth. The redhead stared at her and smiled.

Even eight months pregnant she still took his breath away.

* * *

A month later, Tifa cooed tiredly at the bundle of pink held in her arms, Reno's uninjured hand on her shoulder and a content smile on his face.

"She's so beautiful," Tifa said softly. "Our little Elly..."

Meanwhile, in the room beside theirs, Tseng was holding his daughter, Elena watching him.

"Hi Selina, I'm your daddy," he whispered. The infant looked up at her father with wide blue eyes that were already fading to brown a little.

And even though Elena had lost the competition between herself and Tifa, the barmaid having the bigger appetite, cravings, and ankles in the final tally, and although Elena had gotten her wish with her wide rear end, bigger gut, and larger thighs, none of it mattered.

Her daughter's stirrings as her husband held her.

That was worth more than the world.

And in her bed, Tifa thought the same thing and gave a prayer of thanks.

Both couples had been truly blessed.

Even though the brunette and blonde now had to lose about twenty five extra pounds each.

As for what their husbands thought....

Yes pregnancy was a wonderful thing, yes it warmed their hearts as much as it emptied their wallets, and yes their kids were now the most important aspects of their lives to the two Turks.

But could their wives please wait several more years before they tried again?


End file.
